Shemesh
by Arienlys
Summary: Fanfic en Collab avec Tenbra! Quand deux auteurs décident de faire évoluer les chevaliers dans un univers différent, voilà ce que ça donne
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Shemesh

**Auteur:** Tenbra et Wind

**Disclaimer:** Les chevaliers ne sont malheureusement pas à nous ;; Par contre l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent si

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** UA

Note: c'est court, c'est juste pour présenter la fic nn! \o/

* * *

Noir…sombre…Ténébreux…Voila comment on pourrait qualifier le monde de maintenant.  
Et pourtant il n'a pas toujours été comme ça… Je l'ai connu autrement, plus joyeux et plus calme…

Je lâche le rideau de couleur foncé qui empêche les rayons du soleil d'entrer dans la pièce et je me déplace dans cette chambre que je connais si bien, évitant le lit ou un corps au repos est allongé. Pour une fois qu'il se repose totalement. Je ne vais pas le déranger. Je m'assois sur un des oreillers qui se trouve à terre et je réfléchis.

Notre monde est un Empire, un puissant Empire dirigé par un seul homme et qui se nomme Shemesh et il peut être divisé en quatre parties bien distinctes.  
Ici nous sommes à Shamayim, la capitale, au centre du monde, sans doute la plus grande ville ou les gens viennent en espérant mieux gagner leurs vies. La ville est très active même durant la nuit. Cependant, cette vitalité n'est possible que grâce aux nombreux artisans et commerçants qui ont élu domicile autour du château royal, qui n'est pas tous à fait au centre bien que tous ce soit développé autour de lui...  
Viens ensuite la ville portuaire, Okianos. C'est elle qui est spécialiste à tous ce qui se rapproche de près ou de loin à l'eau. Ce serait une grande perte que de voir la ville se détacher de l'empire car nous perdrions en même temps tout notre arsenal marin.  
La ville forestière, Ya'ar, est l'endroit d'où viennent les meilleurs artisans du bois. C'est un peu normal, se situant en plein foret. Seul les habitants savent d'ailleurs si promener sans craintes de se perdre. Sans un bon guide il n'est pas difficile de se perdre dans l'immensité de la forêt dense.  
La troisième partie est constituée d'une petite ville située en plein désert, du nom de Midbar. Elle est très peu habitée car le désert est surtout peuplé de Nomades. Cela dit on trouve des objets d'excellentes qualités là-bas.

J'ai connaissance également de deux autres villes, que seul peu de personnes connaissent car ce sont des villes peuplées de rebelles. Elles existent depuis peu de temps et j'ignore leur but exact. Peut-être seulement nuire à la société… Leurs actions sont de plus en plus osées que ça en devient inquiétant pour nous. Ils ont même tenté de me mettre hors d'état de nuire, mais ce pauvre rebelle n'a pas fait long feu contre mon chevalier. C'est risible…

Comment espérait-il arriver à quelque chose en étant si faible?

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Les rayons du Soleil perçaient laborieusement la voûte de nuages gris métal, dispersant leur lueur anémique sur les hautes façades blanche de la capitale. Un calme apparent régnait en ce début de journée, à peine troublé par la rumeur naissante d'une activité dans les faubourgs.Les échoppes ouvraient déjà leurs portes, les ouvriers se préparaient déjà à leurs tâches quotidiennes dans cette sérénité que procurait la monotonie de leurs vies. La froideur de la nuit retirait lentement ses langoureuses écharpes des ruelles, laissant place à cette sourde et universelle injonction qui poussait les Hommes à s'extirper de leur sommeil.

"Je meurs de faim!

-Monseigneur…vous venez de vous restaurer.

-Ce n'est pas avec du fromage et de l'eau emmiellée qu'on peut faire des chevaliers dignes de ce nom!

-Mais…"

Le malheureux soldat poussa un soupir, renonçant d'avance à entamer un débat sur la nourriture que l'on servait à la caserne des Chevaliers de Shamayim. Il se contenta de suivre docilement son supérieur hiérarchique qui avançait à grandes enjambées dynamiques le long du Boulevard principal. Si le cœur de la ville comprenait les plus belles et importantes constructions –à savoir le palais impérial, la Caserne et autres bâtiments administratifs aux somptueuses façades-, le reste de la capitale s'étalait en faisant parfois fi du pur esthétisme si cher au monarque de Shamayim pour privilégier l'utilité et la facilité de transitions entre les différentes guildes de travailleurs. Les gens de la plèbe circulaient autours d'eux pour vaquer à leurs travaux, mais certains se permettaient de jeter des regards torves aux deux hommes altiers drapés d'une longue cape noire.

"Comme tu es un bon garçon, reprit le premier, tu as droit à un deuxième petit-déjeuné en ma compagnie –ce qui n'est pas rien…

-Mais…

-Ca suffit, Dante…"

Le dénommé Dante afficha une expression mêlant harmonieusement consternation et anxiété, puis posa ses yeux sur la silhouette qui déambulait tranquillement devant lui. Le Général des Armées de l'Empire, ni plus ni moins! Pourtant personne dans la populace ne saurait reconnaître en lui un personnage aussi important…Et ce n'était pas du à sa démarche pleine de légèreté et dénuée de toute dignité virile. Car son maître Aphrodite était plutôt loin de l'être, viril.

D'une haute taille pour une musculature qu'on ne pouvait que deviner sous ses vêtements parfaitement ajustés à son corps svelte, il rendait toujours une image très ambiguë qui, il se souvenait, l'avait laissé profondément perplexe la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré en personne. Sa peau était d'une pâleur laiteuse, probablement douce si on se risquait à venir la toucher. Les traits excessivement fins de son visage accentuaient son androgynie, plus encore s'il lui prenait l'envie de maquiller son visage comme les courtisanes qui pullulaient au palais. Sauf qu'au bout d'un certain temps à la Caserne, on trouvait ce comportement parfaitement normal, et personne ne lui faisait de remarques désobligeantes.

Cette fois il n'arborait pas son armure ou les costumes de brocart qui indiquaient son haut-rang, mais juste le simple vêtement réservé à l'entraînement des chevaliers, le tout soigneusement dissimulé sur sa longue cape anthracite.

Le Général avait une côte certaine auprès des femmes, desquelles il se fichait royalement à ce que l'on disait. C'est vrai qu'il possédait un joli visage d'aristocrate précieux, avec ses larges yeux d'un bleu pur ourlés de longs cils, le grain de beauté qui ornait sa pommette gauche et ses délicates lèvres lustrées…il avait de quoi s'attirer des regards contemplatifs, sinon curieux.

Dante heurta soudainement un dos, et son nez s'enfouit dans une chevelure aux douces boucles bleutées. Un parfum de roses, assez entêtant…

Mais il ne se laissa qu'une demi-seconde de réflexion avant de se reculer d'un pas. Déjà que sa rêverie l'avait empêché de remarquer qu'Aphrodite s'était arrêté…

"Ce n'est plus l'heure de dormir Dante, fit remarquer le Général en lui présentant un profil de son visage amusé.

-Pardon, Monseigneur…répliqua humblement le soldat en inclinant la tête.

-Nous sommes arrivés."

Tout en disant cela, l'androgyne avait esquissé un geste de la main vers un bâtiment qui se dressait sur leur gauche. Miteux fut le premier adjectif qui vint à l'esprit du subalterne. La taverne était d'architecture vieillotte, les murs autrefois blancs et grisés par les ans étaient troués d'une large porte de bois sombre ouverte, et de deux petites fenêtres à l'unique étage supérieur.

"Monseigneur…Vous comptez vous restaurer…_ici_?

-Oui, répliqua légèrement le Général. Ca te pose un problème?

-Si je puis me permettre…Ce n'est pas vraiment digne de votre rang. Et puis il doit être mal fréquenté…

-Et alors? Le Conseil est dans deux heures, j'ai largement le temps de manger dignement ou même de me battre si l'envie m'en prend…Et arrêtes de me regarder comme ça, Dante."

Le soldat inclina la tête, sa dignité et son bon sens en berne face à la frivolité de son supérieur. Il se contenta une fois de plus de le suivre docilement à l'intérieur de la taverne qui s'averrait être au-delà de ce qu'il s'était imaginé au premier coup d'œil: un intérieur plongé dans la pénombre, remplie de relents de fumées douteuses et d'immenses ouvriers qui semblaient tous être sortis du même moule démesuré. Et le Seigneur Aphrodite déambulait avec l'aisance que procurait l'habitude parmi ces mastodontes presque grisâtres comparés à sa beauté d'albâtre.

Dante le rejoignit à grandes enjambées, l'air nerveux, et lorsque le général androgyne s'installa à une petite table ronde isolée, il se laissa tomber lourdement face à lui en soupirant:

"Monsei…

-Ici, ça restera Aphrodite, tu veux? Le coupa l'aîné avec un sourire suave, avant d'ajouter d'un ton clairement amusé. Dans cette taverne ils croient tous que je suis une femme.

-A…Ah."

Dante lui ne voyait pas en quoi cette erreur pouvait être amusante, se sentant presque blessé qu'on ait pu sous-estimer son supérieur de la sorte. Il balaya du regard les environs, et se surprit à remarquer quelques regards chevillés sur eux deux. Des regards souvent accompagnés de sourires indéfinissables.

Troublé, le jeune soldat inclina la tête pour contempler avec un intérêt soudain la surface de bois vieux de la table. Mais _pourquoi_ l'avait-il suivit jusqu'ici?! Ce fut une petite voix au fond de sa tête qui lui donna placidement réponse: il avait reçu un ordre officieux venu de très, très haut. Et cela faisait donc deux semaines qu'il devait suivre le Général partout. "Comme un toutou", lui avaient fait remarquer ses compagnons d'arme; ce qui n'était pas tellement éloigné de la réalité. Le Seigneur Aphrodite n'avait pas bronché en le voyant venir, et c'était même avec un plaisir non dissimulé –mêlé de sadisme, il en était persuadé- qu'il le faisait tourner en bourrique et l'entraînait dans des situations plutôt embarrassantes.

On en avait là un parfait exemple.

Une jeune fille s'était approchée de la table pendant que le pauvre Dante se perdait en songes dépressifs, et était ensuite repartie après quelques mots échangés avec l'androgyne aux yeux clairs. Ce dernier reporta alors son attention sur son suivant, et étira un sourire suave en calant son menton au creux de sa main arachnéenne; sa voix, toute aussi sucrée et envoûtante que le reste de sa personne, s'éleva avec des accents féminins parfaitement modulés:

"Daaaante, chéri…Qu'est-ce que tu rumines encore?"

Cueilli comme une fleur par la taquinerie de son supérieur, le susnommé Chéri s'empourpra et ne put que balbutier faiblement une réponse évasive en semblant considérer la table comme une merveille de l'artisanat shemesh.

Le Maître Aphrodite, en plus d'être un manipulateur de poisons, était également un expert dans l'art du déguisement et de la comédie. Son talent était effrayant…tout simplement effrayant.

La serveuse revint vers la table avec deux larges assiettes qu'elle déposa sans trop de cérémonie, puis déposa un pichet d'hydromel et deux chopes au centre de la table avant de s'éclipser à nouveau. Dante considéra silencieusement la quantité et la variété impressionnantes de fruits de saisons qui garnissaient son plat, puis osa relever son regard vers son supérieur. Ce dernier, la mine satisfaite, grignotait déjà une fraise en semblant contempler le paysage au-delà de la fenêtre.

Le jeune soldat sentit ses yeux s'ancrer irrésistiblement sur la chair sucrée d'un rose nacarat…qu'étaient les lèvres d'Aphrodite. Cet intérêt soudain pour la curieuse physionomie de son général le laissa troublé, voire embarrassé. Remuant ses pensées fumantes comme dans un chaudron, il se servit de l'hydromel apporté par la serveuse. Ce n'était pas l'eau emmiellée qu'on leur servait quotidiennement à la Caserne, mais un étrange mélange de lait tiède, de miel et d'alcool. Après deux gorgées, il se sentait déjà plus à l'aise et les curieux aspects de son Devoir lui laissaient un peu de répit. Et que maudit soit le vœu d'austérité des Chevaliers!

"Dis-donc, ma belle…tu nous présentes enfin ton fiancé?"

Dante –pauvre de lui- manqua de peu de s'étouffer dans l'hydromel lorsqu'il comprit, avec un peu de retard, ce qu'il se passait.

Un des ouvriers s'était approché de leur table pendant qu'il noyait sa consternation dans le doux spiritueux de sa chope, appuyant d'un air nonchalant une main sur le plan de la table de façon à surplomber Aphrodite de toute sa haute stature.

A la réflexion du plébéien, l'androgyne eut un sourire amusé et esquissa même un délicat gloussement bien féminin tout en adressant au colosse un regard malicieux. Mais Dante ne le prenait pas aussi bien, et reposa un peu brutalement sa chope sur la table, le visage incendié par la gêne et une foule d'autres émotions décousues. Seul un bref regard d'Aphrodite parvint à mettre en sourdine sa dignité froissée qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer le plus virilement possible –en hurlant et protestant vertement.

"Ce n'est pas mon fiancé voyons, rétorqua doucement Aphrodite en décochant un sourire enjôleur à l'ouvrier, qui laissa échapper en retour un rire gras.

-Tu m'en vois ravi, Aphrodite!"

Il fut accompagné dans son rire par la majorité des représentants du genre masculin présents dans la taverne. Le Général quant à lui se contenta de croiser tranquillement ses jambes en intimant à son suivant d'un furtif regard à se calmer, ce qui n'était pas chose facile.

Puis l'homme –sans doute encouragé par la condescendance inhabituelle de "sa belle" et du délicieux hydromel servi dans cette taverne – se pencha un peu plus sur l'androgyne et abattit son autre main sur l'épaule drapée de noir d'Aphrodite, avant de souffler d'un ton bourru:

"Tu aurais brisé de nombreux espoirs…"

La main posée sur l'épaule remonta le long de la clavicule pour amorcer une caresser sur la gorge blanche et tendre d'Aphrodite. Dante suivit ce petit parcours avec des yeux ronds, s'attendant, et espérant surtout que le courroux de son Général s'abattrait aussitôt sur cet impudent. Mais non. Rien ne venait.

"MON GENERAL!!!"

Dante, sans se rendre vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait et prêtant plus oreille à l'étau qui étreignait cruellement ses entrailles, abattit violemment ses mains sur la table en la faisant dangereusement vibrer.

"COMMENT POUVEZ VOUS LAISSEZ CE CHIEN VOUS TOUCHER DE LA SORTE???!!!"

Un silence particulièrement pesant s'abattit après l'exclamation du jeune soldat. On voyait clairement la surprise peindre les visages des plébéiens, en particulier celui de l'ouvrier qui recula d'un pas en fixant avec des yeux ronds ledit Général. Aphrodite quant à lui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, mais ses paupières closes indiquaient clairement sa consternation face au profond manque de pondération dont faisait preuve son subalterne.

"Le…_Général d'Armée_…?"

Tilt. Tout le monde savait plus ou moins que le Général des Armées de Shamayim portait un prénom aux sonorités féminines, à savoir Aphrodite. Comme cette "femme" qui fréquentait la taverne depuis quelques temps…Là, ça faisait bien trop de coïncidences.

L'ouvrier esquissa une mine dégoûtée à l'intention de l'androgyne et s'éloigna d'un pas pesant, pendant que les murmures naissaient aux quatre coins de la large pièce.

Dante, le souffle court, chercha à croiser le regard de son supérieur. Mais le général l'ignorait superbement, s'étant remis à grignoter des fruits comme si rien ne s'était passé.

"Mon général, je…

-Ca suffit, Dante…"

Le soupir de l'androgyne creusa davantage l'embarras du jeune soldat, qui inclina la tête aussi piteusement que s'il venait de se faire sermonner vertement. Aphrodite finit par se lever, avec cette lenteur gracieuse qui imprégnait toujours ses gestes. Il passa à côté de Dante pour se diriger vers la sortie, et ce dernier s'empressa de le suivre sans piper mot.

"L'Empereur a parfois des idées saugrenues, fit une voix grinçante dans leurs dos. Comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez de prendre comme conseiller l'une de ces pourritures de nécromanciens, il place à la tête de ses armées une catin sortie d'on ne sait quelle fange!"

Aussi prompt que d'ordinaire pour défendre les intérêts de ses supérieurs, Dante décrivit aussitôt un volte-face pour châtier le blasphémateur, mais son cri resta coincé dans sa gorge lorsque l'angle antérieur d'un coude vint cueillir sa gorge. Il tourna la tête de côté, cherchant à interroger du regard Aphrodite sur son geste. Le Général, l'air altier, lui adressa un vague sourire avant de dégager son bras. Ce faisant, il lui souffla d'un ton bas et doux qui ne trahissait aucun sentiment particulier.

"Sois sage, le toutou…"

Ce vague ordre eut le mérite de doucher définitivement les ardeurs vengeresses de Dante, qui une fois de plus agissait réellement en "toutou" et se contentait de suivre docilement son maître sans dire un mot.

Néanmoins, alors qu'ils regagnaient la Caserne des Chevaliers à travers le dédale de ruelles du cœur de la ville, Dante put à loisir fixer le dos d'Aphrodite, comme si c'était là un excellent moyen de savoir ce que le général avait en tête. En se basant sur les quelques renseignements qu'il avait de lui et sur ce qu'il avait découvert au fil de sa "surveillance", il pouvait se douter que les propos tenus un peu plus tôt ne l'avaient pas laissés indifférents.

Dante se sentait lui-même particulièrement offensé par le manque de respect des plébéiens à son égard, mais il savait qu'il importait peu à Aphrodite de se faire traiter ainsi. Ce qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était qu'on puisse dire du mal du Nécromancien…


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre:** Shemesh

**Auteur:** Tenbra et Wind

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à nouus bouhou ;; mais promis on les rends (quoi que...) l'univers par contre,est à 100 notre!

**Rating:** K pour le moment.

**Note:** Pensez aux pauvres petits auteurs, une petite rewiew pour faire plaisir siouplait? nan? rhooo

* * *

Aphrodite regagna le palais d'un pas calme et tranquille, mais intérieurement il fulminait. Non content de se retrouver avec un soldat qui le suivait partout, ce dernier perdait beaucoup trop facilement son sang froid et le faisait repérer partout où ils allaient, s'attirant des réflexions qu'il aurait préféré ne pas entendre. Ho pas celle qui le concernait, ça non il n'en avait cure. C'était plutôt celles qui concernaient un de ses meilleurs amis et confident qui l'embêtaient un peu plus.

Une fois arrivé au château, Le général prit directement le chemin qui le mènera à la salle du conseil. Même si ce n'était pas pour tous de suite, il n'avait plus du tout envie de prendre son temps et de cette façon, il pourrait quitter son subalterne, vu que la pièce était interdite aux personnes qui ne faisaient pas partie du conseil.

Il poussa les deux battants de la porte, les refermant au nez du jeune soldat qui fut forcé d'attendre que le général veuille bien ressortir, ce qui n'était pas pour tout de suite. Aphrodite fit un signe de salut à la personne qui se trouvait là et qui était le guérisseur du royaume, ce dernier lui rendit son salut. Une personne qu'il fréquentait très peu mais qu'il tenait en estime. Il avait beau avoir une fonction de soigneur il n'en restait pas moins redoutable au combat au corps à corps. Ses longs cheveux, légèrement ondulés et en bataille d'une belle couleur vert pale cascadaient librement dans son dos et sur son torse, et ses yeux mauves posés sur le général étaient doux. Aphrodite avait été étonné la première fois en constatant que le guérisseur n'avait pas de sourcils mais des points de la même couleur que ses yeux. Il en ignorait la raison et n'avait pas cherché à savoir. Il avait entendu dire également qu'il avait auparavant un disciple, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu et on ignorait où était le dit disciple…

L'androgyne s'assit à sa place, soupirant et décidé à attendre en silence, son aîné n'étant pas très bavard, chose qu'il n'aimait pas franchement. Mais bientôt les portes se rouvrirent de nouveau et le général sourit en voyant les nouvelles personnes qui firent leur entrée, saluant à leur tour avant que l'une d'elle ne s'asseye à coté de lui. Le premier était un homme de forte carrure aux cheveux court et bleu nuit. Ses yeux cobalt étaient cyniques et moqueurs avec beaucoup de personne, actuellement posé sur le général, le regard était doux et protecteur. Ses pas rapides faisaient voler la cape de sa tenue noire, cape attachée à la ceinture où se trouvait une représentation de crâne, dévoilant son identité aux personnes du château. Sur le haut de sa tunique se trouvait une armature de couleur blanche, jurant avec le noir de la tenue au niveau des épaules et des avants bras, le Nécromancien s'en servait essentiellement en défense mais les griffes au niveau de ses poins pouvaient être dévastatrices. Un long tissu rouge complétait la tenue, cachant le bas du visage de l'individu.

L'homme qui suivait était son chevalier. Ses cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux étaient en bataille, et aucune expression ne pouvait se lire sur son visage pour le moment. Il avançait doucement, son armure suivant son rythme. Son armure…Une petite merveille de l'empire, fabriqué par les meilleurs forgerons du monde. Elle est adaptée à lui seul et à la particularité d'être légère et silencieuse…du moins si on y était habitué… Ses mains, ses coudes et ses épaules étaient lourdement chargés et à sa ceinture se trouvait une épée dans un fourreau. Les rumeurs racontaient que cette épée était légendaire, mais personne n'était revenu vivant pour en apporté la confirmation, en général quand le chevalier l'utilisait c'était contre des ennemis et non pour s'amuser.

Aphrodite se pencha sur son voisin, lui déposant un gros bisou sonore sur la joue sans que ce dernier ne réagisse outre mesure, seul un léger sourire à demi caché par le tissu cramoisi répondit à la marque d'affection du général.

" Tu t'es bien amusé Aphrodite?  
- Bof… ça aurait pu aller mieux  
- Hooo? Un petit souci? Allez raconte-moi tout!  
- Hmm j'ai quoi en échange?! "

Le voisin du Général allait répliquer quelque chose avant de recevoir un coup discret de l'autre coté. Il se retourna, s'apprêtant à répliquer alors que la porte s'ouvrait une nouvelle fois. Il comprit et remercia silencieusement son chevalier. Ce dernier acquiesça mais ne dit rien. Le nouveau venu, silencieux, s'installa à la dernière place de libre après un bref salut. Le plus grand mage de l'empire n'était pas quelqu'un de très bavard de toute manière. Sa longue cape volée derrière lui, faisant bouger également ses cheveux marines, dont deux longues mèches se trouvaient sur le torse. Ils étaient au complet, il ne manquait plus que le chef suprême pour commencer la réunion et ce dernier ne tarda pas à faire son entrée, s'asseyant sur le trône. Le conseil pouvait enfin commencer.

"Bien je crois qu'il est inutile de vous dire la priorité du moment…"

Tous acquiescèrent et l'atmosphère se tendit brutalement. C'était quelque chose qu'on n'aimait pas aborder. Savoir qu'une personne avait réussi à s'infiltrer dans le château sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte prouvait qu'on avait à s'inquiéter pour le roi. C'est pourquoi le château était nerveux depuis quelque temps. "Je suis donc ouvert à toutes propositions" La voix de leur souverain les ramena tous brutalement à la réalité et ils se concentrèrent donc sur une solution. Au moins ils étaient tous d'accord sur un point, à savoir qu'il fallait redoubler la sécurité.

"Nous pourrions tenter quelque chose contre eux avant qu'ils ne nous attaquent une seconde fois…"

Les regards se posèrent sur le mage qui était resté calme comme d'habitude, ce dernier avant les bras croisés sur son torse et une de ses jambes en travers de l'autre. Il avait son regard posé sur le roi mais paraissait fixer un point invisible plus éloigné encore.

" Tu as quelque chose à proposer, Camus?  
- Après leur premier échec, il est évident qu'ils s'attendent à un renforcement de la sécurité, mais peut être pas à une riposte immédiate.  
- Tu oublies que nous ne savons pas où ils se trouvent…  
- Je ne parlais pas d'un coup de force mais quelque chose de plus discret… Ces forces rebelles sont jeunes et manquent d'effectif, ils doivent donc être en train de recruter… Si nous arrivons à nous infiltrer, nous pourrons savoir non seulement où ils se cachent, mais en plus prévoir à l'avance les ripostes aux futures attaques…  
- Je vois… Dans ce cas, Aphrodite tu t'en chargeras! Je veillerai aussi à renforcer la sécurité de notre Nécromancien, visiblement la cible principale… Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi Shura …" Ajouta le roi en voyant le chevalier du dit Nécromancien relever la tête brutalement et ouvrir la bouche pour protester, avant de se calmer lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. " Je préfère ne courir aucun risque."

Le guérisseur parut songeur avant de prendre à son tour la parole "Dans ce cas, faisons en sorte de donner l'illusion que cette attaque nous à secouée, les rebelles se méfieront beaucoup moins de cette manière."

Le roi haussa la tête et bientôt le conseil fut terminé. Les personnes présentes se levèrent alors, quittant lentement la pièce… D'abord le chevalier suivit du nécromancien, puis le mage et le guérisseur. Mais le Général préféra rester. Lui avait encore quelque chose à dire…


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre:** Shemesh

**Auteur:** Tenbra et Wind

**Disclaimer** Les personnages ne sont pas à nouus bouhou ;; mais promis on les rends (quoi que...) l'univers par contre, est à 100 notre!

**Rating:** K pour le moment.

**Note:** Pensez aux pauvres petits auteurs, une petite rewiew pour faire plaisir siouplait? nan? rhooo

_Réponses aux Rewiews (parce que oui, quand meme xD)  
Votre serviteur, Wind, vous répoonds (Nat étant indisponible pour le moment, mais vous en faites pas, j'écrit pour elle)_

Savil (notre première rewieweuuuse \o/!!):  
Merciiii pour le compliment sur notre fic! il est vrai que ce n'est pas évident de deviner que c'est du saint seiya en lisant uniquement le prologue qui est court en plus! c'est pour ça qu'on a poster un deuxième chapitre derrière!

Pour ce qui est de Dm... C'est vrai que nécromancien nous ai venu tous seul...Réflexion faites il aurait pu également occuper le poste d'assassin! mais on l'aime comme il est notre crabe ouaiiis (auteurs qui agitent des drapeaux avec un crabe dessus). Quant à Aphrodite, ses malheurs ne sont pas terminés! mwahahahahaha  
Que les fans des autres chevalier se rassurent: OUI ILS ARRIVENT! XD Pas dans ce chapitre et peut être pas dans le prochain mais les autres seront là également! C'est promiiiiis D

Rulae:  
Encore? Te voila serviii! nn prochain chapitre en exclue comme cadeau de nowel (vachement en avance certes)...  
A mon avis le plus dur dans l'exercice de transposez nos personnages tant appréciés dans un autre univers, est surtout de faire en sorte que le lecteur apprécie, Je suis moi même (Wind) pas spécialement fan de UA et pourtant j'en écris (cherchez l'erreur...) Après... Faut plus se mélanger les pinceaux.

Toutou Dante ne fera (du moins…on en a pas rediscutez xD) plus d'apparition dans la fic ! Aphrodite par contre, a encore beaucoup de chose à découvrir hehehe…

_En tous cas,un grand merci pour vos rewiews et un gros bisous en esperant que la fic continue de vous plaire! D_

* * *

"Quelque chose ne va pas Aphrodite?  
- Oui, j'aimerais te parler à propos de cette initiative que tu as prise à mon égard…  
- Hm? Je t'écoute Aphrodite…  
- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as collé ce toutou à ma suite, Saga? Il ne fait que me créer des problèmes et révèle mon identité partout ou je vais!  
- Aphrodite…- Non pas de 'Aphrodite'! Je te préviens Saga, je pars pour le clan des rebelles, mais j'y pars tout seul! Je refuse qu'il me suive!  
- Il me semble encore que je suis le roi et que je fais ce que JE veux, par conséquent si je désire qu'un de tes soldats te suivre, il te suivra que tu le veuille ou non.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou!!" 

Le roi soupira. Son général pouvait vraiment être pire qu'un gamin parfois et l'air boudeur qu'il avait actuellement ne faisait que le lui prouver. Il se leva de son trône, faisant quelque pas vers l'androgyne qui s'éloigna d'autant. D'accord, il venait de mettre Aphrodite en colère.

" Comprends-moi, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…  
- Je ne suis plus un enfant!  
- Oui ça je le sais merci!  
- Alors fait retourner ce soldat à d'autres tâches! Ça l'ennuie autant que moi! "

Saga ne dit rien, de toute façon son général ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant qu'il n'aurait pas cédé. Chose qui finirait par se passer, comme d'habitude. Il cédait à beaucoup de choses, surtout si ça concernait Aphrodite. Les épaules du roi s'affaissèrent alors qu'il approchait d'un général statique, le regard méfiant.

" D'accord tu as gagné…" Une fois de plus, rajouta t-il mentalement alors que l'androgyne en face de lui se détendait, un léger sourire venant même d'ailleurs étirer ses lèvres. Il l'enlaça doucement, son vis-à-vis se laissant faire.

Peu de personnes, pour ne pas dire aucune, ne connaissaient leur liaison, les deux hommes prenant soin de s'assurer d'être seuls. Peu de temps après la mort de la Reine, le Roi avait commencé cette liaison, tombant sous le charme de l'androgyne, avec la seule personne qui était vraiment resté pour le consoler, les autres prenants prétextes de ne pas le déranger. Saga, sous les conseils du général, avait alors changé ses conseillers, et il devait avouer que c'était une bonne idée, le royaume n'avait jamais si bien marché…

Il serra un peu plus le corps fin contre lui, alors que le général laisser sa tête reposer contre le torse du roi. C'était comme ça entre eux, ils se disputaient souvent et pour un rien, mais ils se réconciliaient très vite lorsque l'un des deux lâchait, arrêtant la discussion par la même occasion. Le roi berça doucement l'androgyne avant de baisser la tête, passant une main sous le menton du général pour pouvoir plonger dans les beaux yeux azur.

Désormais chacun savait ce qui allait se passer, alors que leurs lèvres se soudaient pour un baiser des plus passionné et amoureux.

Aphrodite se laissa allonger sur la longue table, alors que la bouche de son amant descendait pour déposer une série de baisers papillons sur son cou et ses clavicules. Il frissonna doucement se laissant totalement aller…

\\\\\o/////

Les couloirs du Palais impérial se déroulaient en d'interminables rubans de granit polis par les années, mais dont la blancheur n'avait aucunement souffert des affres du Temps. La bâtisse était lumineuse comme un soleil, l'écrin de la splendeur de Saga, le diadème de sa prospérité.  
Deux hommes marchaient côte à côte le long d'un couloir encadré de hautes et étroites fenêtres de vitraux. La lumière pénétrant de la façade orientale dessinait de longues figures colorées sur le sol dallé, rendant cet itinéraire particulièrement plaisant à emprunter. Cependant l'air était encore frais, et la voûte surplombant le couloir restait plongé dans une pénombre peu engageante.

"Envoyer Aphrodite chez les rebelles est assez risqué…"

Le visage de Camus était comme d'ordinaire impassible, mais pas parfaitement dur. Il ne réagit pas immédiatement à la remarque de son compagnon de marche, paraissant toujours fixer un point invisible, loin, très loin devant lui. Ses yeux bleu outremer étaient comme de grands lacs d'hiver, immobiles, silencieux…froids sans être mauvais. On ne pouvait jamais savoir ce qu'il pensait vraiment, il ne laissait jamais aucune émotion superflue transparaître sur son visage, dans son regard, ses paroles ou son comportement. Certaines mauvaises langues traitaient le Grand Mage de liche, mais lui ne faisait jamais attention à ces remarques murmurées sur son passage –en fait on doutait même qu'il y ait jamais prêté l'oreille.

"Le Général est un espion expérimenté, répliqua simplement le Mage sans accorder un seul regard à son interlocuteur. Il saura se montrer prudent et habile…De plus, je ne pense pas que ces rebelles soient tous des assassins fous furieux..."

Son ton était catégorique, presque trop pour une simple remarque. Après un léger temps de silence, il coula avec lenteur un regard sur son voisin, avant d'ajouter:

"N'êtes-vous pas d'accord, Maître Shion?"

Le Guérisseur esquissa un sourire paternel au jeune homme, bien que ses yeux parme semblaient empreints d'une sorte de sourde mélancolie. Il porta son regard sur les jolies tâches aux couleurs chamarrées qui paraient le sol d'une curieuse mosaïque de lumière, puis répondit d'une voix douce, profonde mais dans laquelle on pouvait déceler des accents de regrets:

"A vrai dire, je ne sais plus que penser…Ces deux groupes de rebelles se sont formés sur des idéaux vraisemblablement différents.  
-Mais ils désirent tous renverser Saga et ses conseillers…donc nous, ajouta Camus d'une voix atone."

Shion se contenta de hocher la tête, l'air pensif. Non, ses sentiments vis-à-vis de ces traîtres restaient confus, bien qu'eux ne veuillent que leur déchéance, voire leur mort…

"Ce qui me fait plus de mal…"

Le Guérisseur suspendit sa phrase d'un soupir las, puis posa une main sur l'épaule de Camus qui se crispa sensiblement. Cependant il ne broncha pas ni ne chercha à se soustraire à cette main de ce "père" qui lui communiquait un message que seuls eux sauraient décrypter.

"Je sais, murmura doucement le Mage, les yeux dans le vague. Vous devez vous sentir personnellement trahi, n'est-ce pas…?  
-Oui, avoua d'emblée l'homme à la longue chevelure de jade en dessinant un faible sourire sur ses lèvres. J'ai cette cruelle impression d'avoir été abandonné par deux personnes chères à mon cœur…Mais c'est aussi ton cas, n'est-ce pas, Camus…?"

L'intéressé se crispa légèrement, même si son visage marmoréen n'exprimait aucun sentiment particulier. Mais cédant face à la franchise dont faisant preuve son aîné, il consentit à hocher la tête avec lenteur.

"Je…fit-il faiblement. Je n'arrive pas à éprouver autant de colère et d'aversion que je le devrais. Il me faudra peut-être du temps pour…  
-Oh non, le coupa Shion d'un rire amer. Crois-moi que tu ne parviendras jamais à le haïr parfaitement, quoi qu'il fasse."

Camus abaissa son regard, se perdant lui aussi dans la contemplation des motifs de lumière colorée qui parcouraient le sol devant eux.  
Même si cela le frustrait de l'admettre, le Maître Shion avait raison. Il ne serait jamais, jamais capable de le détester, malgré sa trahison. Quel étrange et cruel sentiment…

\\\\\o/////

La porte s'ouvrit violement, claquant contre le mur pourpre laissant passer un homme plus que furieux, suivit d'un autre plus tranquille et qui referma la pauvre porte beaucoup plus doucement. Le nécromancien se contenta de poser son dos contre le mur, regardant son ami tourner comme un lion en cage dans sa chambre, râlant et pestant tous ce qu'il savait.

" Calme toi Shura  
- Mais comment veux tu que je me calme!?  
- Très simple, tu arrêtes de bouger, parce que là tu me donnes le tournis, et tu respires lentement…  
- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer à ça!!"

Le dénommé Shura stoppa tout de même, se laissant tomber sur le lit au drap noir avec un soupir, il acceptait mal le fait que le roi mette d'autres troupes à la sécurité du nécromancien, sachant que lui avait déjà éliminé un rebelle et donc fait ses preuves. Le nécromancien bougea enfin, rejoignant son ami sur le lit et passant un bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant à lui. Le chevalier ne protesta même pas, sachant que c'était inutile et n'en ayant pas envie, sa joue entra bientôt en contact avec le métal de la tenue de son ami. Etrangement le fer n'était pas glacé mais tiède. Il se laissa aller.

" Tu sais bien que de toute façon je ne tolère personne à part toi et Aphrodite dans mon entourage  
- C'est pas une raison"

Les deux hommes soupirèrent de concert alors que le chevalier se dégageait de l'étreinte et se redressait. Malgré eux, ils étaient inquiets pour le général qui allait bientôt partir dans le camp ennemi. Ils l'avaient toujours considéré comme un petit frère et se retrouvé séparé ainsi était loin de les rassurer.

" Nous devons simuler notre angoisse n'est ce pas? Mais parce qu'il part...je n'ai pas besoin de jouer la comédie.  
- Je crois que nous avons tous été sérieusement ébranlés, savoir à quel point il est facile de pénétrer nos défenses nous a tous laissé sur place…  
- Mais pourquoi te viser toi spécialement?  
- Je suis un Nécromancien, je suis souvent associé au mal absolu. Un être qui ressuscite les morts, c'est contre-nature.  
- c'est ridicule…  
- c'est comme ça…on ne pourra rien changer "

Un silence s'installa entre les deux personnes de la pièce, le chevalier se leva, allant directement à la fenêtre pour contempler le ciel qui commençait à devenir gris. Comme la couleur de leurs humeurs à tous en ce moment. On entendait vaguement le tonnerre précéder par des éclairs, annonciatrice d'orage grondant, qui faisait éclater sa colère sur les paysages environnants, déversant le contenu de leur ventre sur les agricultures.

Le nécromancien lui resta allongé sur le lit, son regard posé sur le plafond rouge pale qui s'harmonisait très bien avec le reste de la pièce, une idée d'Aphrodite quand on y pensait… A croire que leur 'petit frère' revenait sans cesse les hanter… surtout quand on commençait à être inquiet pour lui. Et c'est à ce moment en général que ce qu'on appelle le cerveau, se met à se poser des questions auxquelles on aimerait justement ne pas penser, et c'est exactement ce qui arrivait au Nécromancien actuellement.

"Dis-toi seulement que ces hommes, c'est pour donner l'illusion que nous avons été désarçonnés…"

Moue dubitative. Mouais. Le Nécromancien soupira, son chevalier était quelqu'un à qui il était difficile de faire avaler n'importe quoi et qui était incapable de jouer la comédie, sauf s'il y était vraiment obligé. Pour lui, s'il fallait le convaincre c'était en lui montrant une preuve concrète qu'il peut voir de lui-même. L'homme aux cheveux bleu nuit se leva finalement à son tour pour rejoindre son chevalier. Il se plaça à coté de lui alors que Shura fermait les yeux.

" Tu sais Shu, j'ai l'impression que nous aurons beaucoup de surprise sur l'identité de nos rebelles…  
- Que veux-tu dire par surprise?  
- Je veux dire que nous connaissons sans doute certains de nos opposants sans le savoir  
- Comment serait-ce possible, tous ceux que je connais sont encore ici Death  
- Va savoir…"

\\\\\o/////

Infiltrer un groupe de pro-révolutionnaire avait été incroyablement facile. Traîner dans les faubourgs de la cité, s'asseoir aux tables appropriées, et surtout, être seul et discret…cette attitude presque routinière pour le Général l'avait conduit comme un charme vers cette jetée du fleuve Nahar, alors que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps déjà.

Le bruissement de l'eau contre les berges était calme. Ce niveau du fleuve était large, et le courant modéré permettait le trafic efficace de denrées venant des fermes et élevages montagnards avec la capitale. De petits quais d'embarquements, en bois noirci par le temps et les intempéries, jalonnaient donc les rives de Nahar sur une bonne centaine de mètres, et les doris tanguaient paisiblement à leur pont d'attache, des lampions rouges accrochés à leurs proues.

Shamayim était lointaine, à présent. En tournant la tête, Aphrodite se rendit compte qu'une seule demi-heure de chevauchée l'avait considérablement éloigné de la ville, qui se découpait toute en tours effilées et noires sur la toile bleu d'encre de la nuit, picorée d'infimes lueurs indiquant l'activité nocturne des hauts-quartiers. Saga avait-il organisé un bal pour rassurer ses nobles? C'était fort possible.

"Dag, c'est ça?"

Le jeune homme quitta des yeux la capitale pour s'intéresser à celui qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Dans le petit groupe d'une dizaine de personnes qu'il avait infiltré, il avait été surpris par la coordination qu'ils avaient su instaurer dans leur soif de rébellion. Prenant comme prétexte la fête des Lumières qui aurait bientôt lieu dans les villages de l'Amont, ils organisaient des désertions groupées qui passaient inaperçues dans le flux et reflux constants des gens de la capitale aux autres villes. Ensuite, ils devaient certainement rejoindre l'une des fameuses "villes rebelles"…mais restait à savoir laquelle.

"Oui, c'est bien ça" Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire aimable au vieil homme qui l'avait interpellé.

Dag. C'était le nom d'emprunt qu'il s'était choisi à la sauvette lorsqu'il avait déniché ces rebelles potentiels, dans la taverne la plus mal famée de Shamayim. Son talent d'acteur aidant, il s'était aussitôt inventé une histoire plausible. Dag, fils d'un fauconnier royal tombé en disgrâce pour une faute qu'il n'avait commis. Assoiffé de vengeance, courageux, curieux, mais férocement attaché à la famille qui vivait encore à Shamayim. Une nouvelle personnalité qui lui serait utile dans ce cas présent.

"Tu m'as l'air un peu frêle, tu sais, décréta sans emphase le vieil homme en élevant un peu plus son lampion pour observer le visage androgyne du Général. Tu es sûr de vouloir venir?  
Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi, répondit docilement Dag. Mais je veux vous être utile, qu'importe le prix que cela me coûte."

Le passeur esquissa une moue songeuse, ses rides se creusant davantage sur son visage tanné par le soleil, avant qu'il ne réplique avec un large sourire édenté:

"Ha! Tu es bien vaillant, tu sais? J'ai cru un instant que tu étais une femme, mais je me suis trompé, excuse-m'en.  
-Ce n'est rien.  
-Bon, tu peux monter à bord de ce doris, là, avec Teo-le-Borgne.  
-Et…où allons-nous?"

Sa question était hésitante, suffisamment dosée pour éveiller la sympathie quasi paternelle du bougre. Aphrodite maniait ses paroles aussi bien que ses poisons.

"Ha! T'es un nouveau, c'est ça? Mouais, ça se voit un peu, aussi…T'inquiète pas, là bas les gens sont comme une famille, et nous avons les mêmes idéaux. L'Archer est un homme de valeureux qui sait ce qu'il veut, pas comme ce sombre idiot d'Empereur…"

Hum. Aphrodite se contenta de saluer le vieil homme avant de marcher le long de la petite jetée et d'embarquer prudemment sur le bateau à fond plat qui leur servirait de transport. Le vieillard avait éludé sa question tout en éveillant d'autres interrogations. Qui était cet "Archer"? Le meneur de ce clan rebelle sans doute.

L'espion se recroquevilla à la poupe de l'embarcation, ajustant sur ses épaules sa cape brune et usagée. Il voyageait avec cinq autres hommes. L'un se tenait juste derrière lui, debout, maniant une longue perche pour extirper le doris de la rive bondée d'autres bateaux pour s'engager dans le canal, en direction de l'Amont. Les autres étaient des gens du peuple; la plupart étaient solidement bâtis. Ouvriers, forgerons, peut-être même soldats?

Son doris était en tête de file, et de son emplacement il pouvait voir la proue éclairées des deux autres bateaux. Un calme de cimetière régnait sur le Nahar. On n'entendait que le clapotis doucereux des perches dans l'eau, le glissement du bois à sa surface ou les quelques toussotements des passagers emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux.

Aphrodite, la tête tournée de côté, se mit à observer le paysage qui défilait lentement sous ses yeux. Avec l'obscurité, il ne pouvait discerner grand chose. Au loin au Nord, dans la direction que les doris empruntaient, se dressaient les colossales fondations des montagnes qui séparaient la vallée des vents arides du désert. Le reste du relief était plus plat, et à l'horizon il ne distinguait que la cime des conifères composant les bosquets environnants.

Le Général poussa un soupir du bout des lèvres, observant le même silence quasi religieux de ses compagnons de route. Peu à peu, la fatigue, grandement aidée par la monotonie du voyage, gagna le corps du jeune homme. Il n'osa pas s'adosser, et se contenta de poser son front dans l'angle de son coude, lui-même supporté par son genou plié. Il abaissa ses paupières, et se plongea presque aussitôt dans un sommeil réparateur qui ne durerait qu'une petite poignée d'heures.

* * *

Action au prochain Chapitre!! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre:** Shemesh

**Auteur:** Tenbra et Wind

**Disclaimer** Les personnages ne sont pas à nouus bouhou ;; mais promis on les rends (quoi que...) l'univers par contre, est à 100 notre!

**Rating:** K pour le moment.

**Note:** Pensez aux pauvres petits auteurs,dites nous ce que vous pensez de notre travail XD Siouplaiiit!

_Réponses aux Rewiews (parce que oui, quand meme xD)_

_Rulae:  
Merci beaucoup Rulae pour cette seconde review! Nous sommes vraiment ravies qu'elle te plaise autant, surtout que c'est loin d'être une fic conventionelle...Il y aura beaucoup d'évènement à suivre et nos chers personnages ne devraient pas avoir le temps de beaucoup souffler. Une chose est sûre: on ne va pas les rater Wind et moi, héhé...Quant aux prochaines apparitions...surprise absolue!  
_

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours déjà que le groupe s'aventurait toujours plus loin vers le Nord, inlassablement. 

Ils avaient atteint à l'aube les villages de l'Amont, se fondant parfaitement dans la foule venue de toutes régions pour célébrer la fête des Lumières. Le Général avait suivit le groupe jusqu'à une auberge reculée où ils se firent passer pour des mineurs envoyés dans les montagnes pour repérer d'éventuelles carrières de bronze. Un mensonge qui trouvait appui dans tout l'équipement d'excursion montagnarde dont disposaient les principaux dirigeants de la troupe. Ils avaient ensuite quitté l'auberge au soir pour marcher toute la nuit dans les paisibles prairies, jusqu'en milieu de matinée…

Aphrodite avait bien entendu mentalement pris note de tout ce qui serait susceptible d'intéresser Saga, tout en se montrant amical avec les renégats, gagner progressivement leur confiance, et à moyen terme, leurs confidences sur ce qui se préparait dans la ville cachée. Ville cachée…une cité dans les montagnes! Restait à la situer précisément…sur quel versant, sur quel sommet, extérieur ou souterrain?

"Dag…Ho, Dag!!"

Une main toucha son épaule avec une fermeté contenue, pour tenter de tirer le soit-disant fauconnier de son sommeil. Aphrodite se réveilla aussitôt, mais son entraînement de soldat aidant, rien n'indiqua ce réveil : ses paupières restèrent closes et son souffle bas et régulier. En revanche son ouïe s'aiguisa comme une épée dégainée, attentive à tout ce qui l'entourait. Son 'rêve' évaluatif mis soigneusement de côté, il se rappela qu'ils étaient encore dans cette petite grange abandonnée au pied des Me'ara, et que cette halte ne devait durer que quelques heures. Il s'était retiré dans un angle de la vieille bâtisse, sur un tas de foin glacé par l'air ambiant, et s'y était assoupi avec son aisance habituelle.

"Il dort comme un bébé..." Ajouta dans un léger rire la personne qui cherchait à le réveiller, avant de vraisemblablement se pencher un peu plus vers lui. "Dag! C'est l'heure d'y aller, mon grand. Tu dormiras ce soir à la ville des Neshers, dans un lit bien chaud, crois-moi!"

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour tirer réellement le jeune rebelle de son sommeil. Prenant un air pâteux, le Général inspira longuement en se frottant lentement la joue d'une main.

"-Ah, enfin! J'vois qu'il faut de prendre par les sentiments pour te réveiller. C'est noté…  
-B'jour, Teo…Tu disais quoi…?  
-Que ce soir nous arriverons à destination. Mais lève-toi maintenant, il faut y aller."

Aphrodite s'exécuta, non sans affecter une mine ensommeillée et gentiment bougonne, puis sortit avec une autre poignée de lève-tard de la grange. Dehors, le ciel était d'un bleu pur, tant que le jeune citadin resta longuement ébloui. Grognant légèrement, il longea comme ses compagnons de route la longue façade de la grange. Lorsqu'il vit ce que le bâtiment dissimulait à la vue d'éventuels passants du sentier de campagne, Aphrodite retint de justesse un hoquet de stupeur.

Des Khamox…Et un bon troupeau, encore!

Teo sembla remarquer l'étonnement de Dag, et lui administra une tape au creux des omoplates, avant de claironner:

"Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas? Toutes ces bêtes servent à se déplacer sans danger dans les montagnes, rapidement et sans trop se fatiguer!"

La trentaine de ruminants montagnards, de la taille de chevaux, à la toison argentée et aux cornes dessinant des entrelacs complexes autours de leurs têtes broutaient placidement l'herbe tendre du pré, laissant les hommes s'activer à sangler des selles et des ballots à leurs dos robustes. Jamais il n'avait entendu parler de la domestication de ces animaux, d'ailleurs connus pour être assez agressifs quand on s'en prenait à leurs clans.

Il allait vraiment de surprise en surprise.

Une fois passé le cap de la méfiance, et l'incrédulité et surtout des petites frayeurs quand l'un ou l'autre des Khamox se mettait à sautiller de roches en roches au lieu d'emprunter la ligne droite face à lui, Aphrodite vit le paysage autours d'eux changer radicalement. D'abord, ils s'étaient engagés dans un chemin étroit cerné de leurs façades rocheuses, qui lui donnait la vague et désagréable impression qu'on les observait d'en haut, puis avaient enchaîné les sentiers en épingles, grimpant toujours plus haut le mont sudiste de la chaîne Me'ara. L'air était devenu plus froid, bien que le soleil au zénith donnait un éclat quasi insupportable à la roche claire de la montagne. Aphrodite garda soigneusement sa capuche rabattue sur mon visage, fixant ses mains pâles crispées sur les rênes de sa monture.

Il leva pensivement les yeux vers la tête de file, où Teo-le-Borgne et un certain Albérich, un jeune rouquin vif et méfiant se frayaient un chemin dans les reliefs escarpés. Sans que rien ne soit vraiment sûr, le Général se doutait que le voyage touchait bientôt à sa fin. Ils allaient bientôt arriver dans la cité secrète des Neshers.

Une atmosphère fraîche et sombre avait remplacé le soleil glacé de l'extérieur. Dans des galeries soigneusement taillées dans la roche, et éclairée tous les six mètres par des torches murales, le groupe circulait lentement. Cette ville était une vraie fourmilière. Des couloirs partaient d'autres couloirs, des halls donnaient sur plusieurs galeries, et toutes comprenaient un nombre impressionnant de pièces aménagées pour les résidents de cette cité rebelle. Il était encore surprenant que ce dédale ne se soit déjà pas effondré sur lui-même.

Ils croisèrent en chemin quelques Neshers, qui ne manquaient pas de les saluer avec de larges sourires et des signes de mains familiers, mais les nouveaux-venus continuaient leur chemin tout droit, se dirigeant vraisemblablement vers le cœur même de la ville. Teo avait mentionné à leur arrivée qu'un passage devant l'Archer était nécessaire pour attribuer à chacun une fonction précise.

Aphrodite s'était glissé non loin du guide, pour être sûr de ne rien rater de cette sorte de cérémonie d'accueil. L'Archer…il allait enfin le voir! Saga serait certainement content d'obtenir un portrait physique en plus de compléments sur ses intentions…Ils venaient de pénétrer dans une large pièce mieux éclairée que les autres, et qui de plus ne comprenait que deux entrées, diamétralement opposées.

Teo leur intima de former des lignes plus ou moins organisées, et d'attendre que l'Archer vienne à eux, avant se diriger vers la deuxième porte de la pièce, qu'il referma soigneusement derrière lui. Dans le silence trop pesant qui les entouraient, certains citadins s'interrogèrent du regard et se murmurèrent quelques impressions et interrogations. Beaucoup avaient entendu parler de l'Archer, et des nombreux et violents assauts qu'il avait mené contre le flanc oriental de la capitale…

Aphrodite lui resta immobile et irradiant presque de sa fierté de Général, fixant de ses yeux céruléens la porte taillée de bois noir comme dans l'espoir d'y voir à travers cet ennemi de Shamayim qui faisait tant de mystères. Enfin on revint les voir. Teo-le-Borgne se tenait à côté d'un homme à la stature impressionnante, vêtu d'une armure qu'Aphrodite aurait reconnue entre mille. Un mercenaire de Midbar la Sablonneuse… Instinctivement, le jeune général frémit d'un malaise soudain. Non, vraiment, cette expédition lui réservait bien des surprises, et pas des moindres encore…

Le mercenaire avait une démarche de soldat, presque toujours à l'affût tout ne restant fier et intimidant. Ses yeux d'ambre, sinistrement ombragés par des sourcils fournis, détaillaient les pro-révolutionnaires avec cette minutie qu'on ne connaissait qu'aux prédateurs. Ses cheveux courts étaient blond cendre scrupuleusement ébouriffés par le vent sifflant des hauteurs. Il s'arrêta au centre de la pièce, affichant une mine sombre et volontiers agressive, avant de cracher d'un ton tout aussi brutal:

"Il est dans votre intérêt que vous voyez venus ici pour vous battre, et pas pour vous divertir. L'Empire de Shemesh boîte, et l'épine responsable n'est autre que l'empereur Saga. Votre rôle ici, c'est de vous démener, de mourir, mais surtout de tuer l'ennemi. Rien de bien compliqué, non?"

Un froid passa dans les rangs, mais Aphrodite lui se permit un très vague sourire en coin, presque amusé par le caractère très direct de son vis-à-vis. L'Assassin Midbarien étira lui aussi un sourire, mais le sien était particulièrement carnassier, pour ne pas dire féroce.

"L'Archer mène en ce moment même un raid sur la Capitale. Moi, Rhadamanthe de Wyvern, j'assumerais ses devoirs jusqu'à son retour…"

Ce dénommé Rhadamanthe semblait fournir des efforts surhumains pour ne pas hurler, et Aphrodite se demanda un bref instant si c'était dans sa nature d'être enragé, ou si c'était ce rôle de suppléant qui l'irritait tellement. Mais ce mercenaire ne l'intéressait que moyennement –le Général était déjà assez déçu de devoir attendre le retour de l'Archer pour le voir et l'espionner à sa guise–…

"Cependant…" Ajouta en sifflant le mercenaire. "Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec les novices. Je laisse donc ce…soin… à Siegfrid."  
"Trop aimable…"

Les novices, Aphrodite comprit, tournèrent la tête d'un bloc vers l'entrée, où se tenait adossé à l'encadrement un jeune homme souriant dont les délicates boucles blondes venaient s'échouer sur ses épaules. Ses yeux bleus métal flottèrent avec une certaine bienveillance sur le groupe, avant qu'il n'ajoute d'un ton ferme mais aimable:

"Je crois qu'on peut commencer…"

\\\\\\\\\\\\oooo//////////////

Leurs talons claquaient à un rythme régulier sur les épaisses dalles de pierres composant les rues de la ville, actuellement mise à feu et à sang. Une nouvelle attaque des rebelles mais cette fois c'était un véritable défi pour l'empire, la capitale étant assiégée par les deux groupes à deux endroits différents. Ils passèrent à vive allure devant les corps gémissant de douleur ou dénué de toute vie, préférant ne pas leur porter d'attention. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre du temps dans un moment aussi critique, de toute façon, ils ne pouvaient plus grand-chose pour ces civils, qui, n'ayant pas voulu coopérer avec les rebelles, par peur de représailles de l'empire sans doute, s'étaient heurtés à l'entêtement des attaquants, se retrouvant ainsi écartés de manière brutale de leurs chemins.

De longs cheveux de couleur marine précédés de mèches tout aussi longues mais de couleur verte. Le guérisseur et le magicien du royaume traversaient les rues en courant pour contrer cette menace importante que représentaient les rebelles. Le roi en avait décidé ainsi, suite à leur réunion d'urgence ayant eu lieu, il y avait à peine cinq minutes. Saga leur ayant demandé de mettre eux-même un terme à cette bataille, sortant toute ses cartes maîtresses pour mettre fin au massacre, en apportant du renfort aux troupes des soldats dépassés par les événements. Le Roi était resté au château, reprenant lui-même les armes pour offrir une défense solide. Le seul but étant de les empêcher d'attendre et de s'emparer du château. Et si pour ça il fallait en supprimer quelques uns…. Pas que ça les enchantait, mais ils y étaient obligés…

Les conseillers s'étaient alors séparés et traquaient désormais leurs "proies" qui ne devaient plus être loin... … Du moins à en juger les hurlements et autres bruits de luttes dont le son amplifiait de seconde en seconde. Ils s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois arrivées sur la place, lieux d'affrontement entre une petite troupe et le groupe des Ze'êv, les rebelles, en supériorité sur l'expérience et le nombre, l'emportant sur les soldats jeunes ou se retrouvant avec un trop grand nombre d'ennemis sur leurs dos.

Le magicien pâlit en reconnaissant le chef de leurs ennemis, qui leva au même moment son regard sur eux alors qu'il venait de porter le coup fatal au chef de la petite garnison...

Le temps s'arrêta entre les deux partis. Les deux adversaires se jaugeaient du regard. Deux personnes contre toute une troupe d'une vingtaine, certains rebelles se permirent de lancer des rires moqueurs ou de renifler avec mépris. Le leader et le mage se dévisageant sans un mot, le regard bleu roi de Camus se plongeant dans celui plus violacé du rebelle en face de lui. Un nom s'échappa en un souffle des lèvres du magicien alors que son coeur ratait un battement.

Non… non…non… C'était impossible. Il savait bien qu'il… Mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que c'était lui qui…  
Camus fronça légèrement les sourcils alors que ses pensées commençaient à s'embrouiller. Cet homme qu'il voulait haïr… la cause de ses problèmes c'était lui !! Une colère sourde monta dans son corps, il serra doucement les poings, son regard se changeant en lac de glace, mortellement froid…

- Milo...  
- Les conseillers, ce sont des conseillers de l'empereur!

Shion tourna son regard pourpre vers le jeune garçon qui avait prononcé ces paroles alors que les autres combattants focalisaient leur attention sur eux deux, ayant abandonné leurs rictus avec étonnement. D'autre se mirent à sourire, heureux d'avoir une belle occasion de pouvoir débarrasser le royaume de deux des plus grandes puissances, sans avoir à s'encombrer de prendre d'assaut le château.  
Trois des combattants sans attendre d'ordre de la part de leur chef, trop impatient d'en finir au plus vite, se jetèrent sur eux, avec l'intention de supprimer deux des atouts de l'empire. Mais avant que le dénommé Milo ait pu faire un geste pour les en empêcher, un sort de glace vint percuter de plein fouet les imprudents, mettant ainsi terme à leur tentative et leurs vies. Tout se passa au ralenti, le magicien faisant apparaître une sphère de glace qu'il lança avec violence sur les trois hommes qui ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi vive.

Un silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée, et Shion eut un sourire lançant à voix basse un ''connaît ton adversaire avant de foncer tête baissée'' s'attirant un léger sourire de Camus avant que la querelle ne reprennent plus forte et plus violente encore, lorsque des renforts de la garde impériale arrivèrent sur place. Shion posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Camus, l'encourageant en silence avant de se mêler à la foule des combattants, se contentant pour le moment de soigner et protéger les soldats laissant Camus et Milo face à face.

- Camus je... commença le leader, voulant expliquer son comportement à celui qui était son ami autrefois.  
- Vas-t-en, coupa le magicien froidement faisant la sourde oreille. Toi et tes compagnons, disparaissez de cette ville immédiatement.  
- Seulement si tu nous accompagnes…  
- Hors de question!  
- Camus écoutes-moi! S'énerva Milo.

Le leader s'avança de quelque pas, tendant une main vers le conseiller qui fit de même mais...

...Un flash… Une attaque fulgurante… Une colère froide…

Milo baissa le regard, regardant interloqué la plaque de glace qui venait de se former à ses pieds à la suite du sort du mage. Il releva la tête, jetant un regard ou se mêlaient supplication et interrogation, décidant de ne pas prendre en compte l'avertissement de son vis-à-vis qui restait totalement de marbre, offrant un barrage efficace a toute forme de persuasion de Milo.

- Je t'en pris Camus, rejoins-nous, rejoins notre cause…  
- Je ne trahirai pas la confiance qui m'a été donné, tu perds ton temps en tentatives futiles !  
- Tu viendras avec moi, que tu le veuilles ou non je t'amène!  
- Ca reste à voir.

Milo sortit son arme, se mettant en position de combat alors que le conseiller faisait de même de son coté, préparant un de ses sorts, le regard aussi tranchant que la glace. Le rebelle était bien décidé à rester auprès de son ami, quitte à utiliser la force contre ce dernier. Il était hors de question qu'il ne le blesse.

Sans un mot de plus ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre enchaînant à toute vitesse actions d'attaque et de défense, ne se laissant aucun répit.

---------------

Un nouveau corps tomba à terre avec un bruit sourd, le torse barré d'une fine ligne devenant de plus en plus pourpre sous l'effet de l'attaque du chevalier. Celui ci rengaina son arme souillée du liquide carmin, sa nouvelle victime n'occupant déjà plus ses pensées, et il s'élança de nouveau dans les différents quartiers de la ville, afin d'atteindre l'endroit où se trouvait les Nesher. C'était ce groupe de rebelles qu'ils étaient chargés de repousser hors de la ville en limitant les dégâts le plus possible. Un regard sur le coté lui confirma que son compagnon le suivait toujours, préférant rester dans l'ombre protectrice des bâtiments en attendant un moment plus propice pour intervenir, ses pouvoirs ne lui étant d'aucun secours dans la bataille pour l'instant.

Il s'arrêta à un carrefour désert, cherchant la route où pouvaient lui parvenir des bruits de luttes. Mais ce fut son partenaire qui lui chuchota la réponse, faisant reprendre la course de plus belle avant de déboucher sur une grande place, au moment où le dernier soldat de la maigre garnison envoyée ne succombe. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de faire quelques pas pour se montrer à ses adversaires alors que son compagnon rester dans l'ombre des bâtiments, inexistante sur la place. Il tira légèrement son arme de son fourreau alors que les rebelles ricanaient entre eux, ne doutant pas une minute de leur victoire sur un homme seul et armé en tout et pour tout que d'une épée...

-Voyons voir si l'épée du chevalier du roi est aussi légendaire qu'on le prétend!  
- A vos risques et périls messieurs… ne venez pas vous plaindre après.

Les sourires des rebelles s'évanouirent, alors qu'ils tiraient leurs armes, allant de la simple dague, à l'arc de bois. Shura tira cette fois totalement son arme de son fourreau, se mettant tranquillement en garde contre ses assaillants, le regard totalement indifférent bien qu'un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres. La lame, devant son visage, semblait faite de cristal, on aurait pu jurer voir à travers et son doux éclat azur rendait la scène presque irréelle aux yeux de ses opposants.

Un temps mort avant que le brun ne se jette sur ses opposants, réussissant à en abattre un premier qui trop surpris, n'avait pu riposter, ce fut comme un détonateur et bientôt un raz de marée composé de rebelles fondit sur le conseiller qui se mit en garde, prêt à les recevoir. Il finit par être englouti par la rage de ses assaillants sous le regard impuissant de son coéquipier qui ne put intervenir.

---------------

Milo s'effondra lourdement à terre, alors que de léger flocon de neige retombé gracieusement autour de lui, tel des étoiles, s'accrochant à sa chevelure aussi rebelle que son possesseur. Camus ferma les yeux, se détournant de son adversaire pour s'intéresser aux combats alentours. Shion était entré dans le combat, protégeant de ses poings et de ses jambes quelques soldats blessés qui tentait tant bien que mal de se redresser. Pour lui faciliter la tache, le magicien lança de nouveau un de ses sorts qui envoya voler plusieurs hommes. Le guérisseur lui envoya un regard reconnaissant, alors que les rebelles l'attaquaient de plus belle, espérant en venir à bout.

- Camus…

Le chef de cette petite bande s'était relevé lui aussi, et de nouveau il faisait face à celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami. Ce dernier ne tourna que très légèrement la tête, signe qu'il était attentif. Il ne semblait pas vouloir en faire d'avantage.

- Pourquoi restes-tu avec lui ?  
- …  
- S'il te plait Camus, viens avec nous !  
- Je te l'ai déjà dit, ma réponse est non.  
- Mais, enfin !

Il avança de quelques pas, agrippant avec force le bras du conseiller, il aurait tant voulu… Mais le jeune homme en face de lui se retourna vivement, peu enclin à se laisser faire. Sa main serra l'avant bras du leader, en une riposte fulgurante. Milo eut un hoquet alors qu'il sentait le froid remonter le long de son corps. Sans comprendre, il observa son adversaire gelé totalement son bras, grimaçant sous la douleur infligée par la brulure de la glace.  
Autour d'eux, les combats avaient cessé, les deux partis observaient la réaction du rebelle face au magicien qui murmura, la voix aussi neutre que son regard, comme quand on parle à un étranger.

- Pour la dernière fois Milo… Pars de cette ville, où il n'y aura pas que ton bras qui va être gelé…

Le meneur des troupes recula, blessé, pas seulement au bras, mais surtout au niveau de la poitrine, il pensait retrouver son meilleur ami et faisait désormais face à un parfait inconnu. Il se tourna, murmurant l'ordre de replis à ses troupes, se mettant à hurler face aux protestations qui se turent instantanément. Après un dernier regard aux conseillers de l'empire, il disparut à la suite de ses troupes, rejoignant les limites de la forêt… Leur territoire…  
Camus poussa un lourd soupir, alors que Shion posait une main compatissante sur son épaule. Ce combat avait était beaucoup plus dur pour le magicien que ce qu'il ne laissait paraître. Le magicien jeta un regard las au guérisseur avant de rentrer au château, d'un pas peut être trop rapide. Il fut suivit peu de temps après par son ainé, qui laissa les soldats s'entraider pour rentrer, n'oubliant pas de les encourager à continuer, les blessures n'étaient que superficielles, et d'autres taches les attendaient à leur destination.

---------------

Il avait une sacrée chance, son armure le protégeait assez bien des coups et des flèches, et la lame d'Excalibur faisait le reste. Mais il était encerclé, par les cadavres de rebelles mais aussi par ceux qui étaient, par contre, bien vivants. Il reçut un coup sur l'épaule et il se retourna immédiatement, la lame de son épée venant mettre un terme à la vie de l'imprudent. Il était en train de se fatiguer et il était toujours tout seul, son coéquipier ne pouvant venir le rejoindre.

Il ne vit pas venir le coup en direction de sa nuque, seul un bruit de croisement de fer parvint à ses oreilles suivit de plusieurs exclamations. Il se retourna lentement pour découvrir un des cadavres, s'étant relevé pour faire face, avec lui, à ses assaillants. Il ne mit pas très longtemps à comprendre, ce simple événement lui redonnant force alors que d'autres morts vivants se dressé à ses cotés. Les rebelles reculèrent devant le regard vide de leurs anciens coéquipiers.

- Le nécromancien !! Il est ici !!  
- Ce monstre a…

L'homme ne pu jamais finir sa phrase, la lame d'Excalibur venant de lui trancher la gorge avec rage. Shura se retourna vers le reste de la petite troupe, défiant quiconque d'oser insulter celui qu'il protégeait.

- J'aurais bien voulut savoir la suite…  
- Ne dit pas de bêtises Death.

Death Mask sortit de son ombre protectrice, avec un demi-sourire sur les lèvres. Depuis le temps, il n'en avait que faire des insultes à son égard. Il prit place à coté de son chevalier, relevant les deux lames qu'il tenait dans chaque main à la grande surprise du brun. Le nécromancien tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, son sourire s'élargissant légèrement.

- Tu crois franchement que je t'aurais laissé toute la partie amusante pour toi tout seul ?  
- Tu n'es qu'un enfant…  
- Merci, tu me flattes !

Poussant un léger soupir alors que son ami avait un léger rire, ils reprirent le combat de plus belle. Mais cette bataille s'annonçait plus de plus en plus facile à chaque instant, eux s'occupant de faire tomber les hommes et les pouvoirs du nécromancien faisant le reste. La situation s'inversa alors que les seuls rebelles qui restaient se retrouvaient encerclé par les morts vivants et les deux hommes.  
Un sifflement retentit alors, et les rescapés, poussant le corps de leurs anciens camarades, disparurent dans ruelles, laissant les deux conseillers seuls. N'ayant plus besoin d'eux, le nécromancien relâcha son emprise sur les cadavres qui retombèrent inanimé sur le sol.

- Qu'es ce que c'était ?  
- Le signal de ralliement sans doute, sinon ils ne se seraient pas enfuis.  
- Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici dans ce cas. Rentrons au palais.  
- Je te suis mon ami.

Rangeant leurs armes, les deux combattants regagnèrent leurs quartiers, sans un mot, dans le calme pesant de la ville. Après la tempête venait le temps de la mort et des lamentations.


End file.
